


Pepsi, Vodka, and Campus Politics

by imnotyourhamilson



Series: Revenge of the Nerds, Tailor's Apprentices, Aspiring Lawyers, and Everyone Inbetween [5]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Firsts, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, M/M, Non-binary character, Public Display of Affection, alex is kinda being a dick but that's only bc he's hurting inside, campus politics, i realize that putting the founding fathers in a modern college au is "illogical" but let me live, john is the faithful but unsuccessful mediator
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-30
Updated: 2016-09-30
Packaged: 2018-08-18 17:20:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8169791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imnotyourhamilson/pseuds/imnotyourhamilson
Summary: “What the hell was that?”“What?” “Just because you’re Mr. I Can Do a Million Things At Once, doesn’t mean you can act like a dick to our friends!”"Fuck you, John."





	

**Author's Note:**

> *fox trots alone* yay i wrote something with Substance hurray so yes hello i am back with another update! I hope you guys enjoy this one and i always love to read your comments :^)

Let’s establish yet another truth about John Laurens, (because, yes, there are so many). He has yet to attend a Real College Party since his arrival at this university. And yes, he did receive an _are you serious look_ from Alex when John said that watching Sex and the City and ordering pizza with Herc and Laf was “just like a party”. Because in Alex’s mind, “It doesn’t count if I’m sober.” 

So, here he was, sipping some Kinky Pink Liqueur mixed with Sierra Mist. He had dreaded their departure for the scheduled party which was already in full swing but Alex said it was better to show up late. He bites his lip and fidgets because this was a setting with people he _did not know._ People will look at him, ask him questions, judge him- _oh god._

“Having fun?” Alex questions John with a smirk, pressing his shoulder into John’s. The party buzzes eagerly and Alex feeds off of the potential and John feels just plain nervous. _They’re going to hate me they’re going to hate me they’re going to-_

“Uh, well,” John stammers. He looks up from his cup to scan the vicinity, watching other college students mingle and socialize. Mingling and socializing was not at the top of his Things I Do Well list. “I think I might head out soon.” 

“We just got here-”

“Well, uh… I have homework-”

“No, nope- you are not backing out of this.”

“But Alex-”

“It’s good to get out of the dorm, ya know?”

John groans quietly to himself, feeling himself sink into the wall he was leaning against. Alex looks down into his now empty cup and frowns.

“Just stay for a little longer,” he whispers, finally looking up to glance into John’s worried eyes. “Besides… we need to be here to support Lafayette.”

“Yeah, yeah.”

A couple minutes pass and a few drinks later, Alex was dragging John up the stairs. Cheap, plastic, patriotic hats sat on their heads and _Lafayette 2016_ buttons were pinned to their jackets. These items only enhanced the situation, making it more special because _fuck yeah_ , who doesn’t like campus politics? Alex was definitely it’s number one contributor. 

“There they are,” Alex breathes after a few minutes of searching. Music with a fairly good beat met John’s ears as he scans the vicinity to stare at whatever Alex was staring at. Lafayette was at the center of the party with a big, proud grin on their face. “The new head of house!”

The two college students push past the other mingling partygoers, breathing in the humid air. 

“Laf!” Alex cheers.

“Alex! John!” They respond, politely excusing themselves from their conversation.

“Oh my _god_ , I’m friends with a politician!” Alex said, his tone almost overwhelming the atmosphere with enthusiasm. 

“Not quite,” Lafayette chuckles. The new Head of House grips John’s shoulder in a silent hello because lord knows that kid wasn’t going to say _anything_

“Fuck, my friend is a famous person!” Alex continues, gushing over Lafayette. He stared up at the Head of House with complete awe on his face.

John wants to steer the drunken student away because this _really_ wasn’t the kind of party where you should get Black-Out Drunk. You should sip some wine here and there, not allowing the alcohol to dictate your intellectual conversations with other fellow campus politics contributors. But Alex was never one to follow the rules. He was fine… John _guesses_ because Alex could stand up-right but he was being a little obnoxious. 

“Congrats, Laf,” John smiles, trying for once to dominate the conversation so Alex didn’t say anything stupid. “Obviously I couldn’t vote for you because I live in a different dorm then you and Hammy, but… I mean, if I did live here-”

“I know what you mean,” Laf giggles. “And I really appreciate it!”

“You’re gonna have a lot on your plate now,” Alex butts in. 

“Yeah,” the Head of House nods knowingly. “Yeah, I will but I’m always ready for a challenge.”

“You have Student Voice Union, Sexuality and Gender Equality… Schoolwork, even. Now this?”

“Well,” Laf breathes, visibly growing agitated. 

John gnaws at his lower lip. _Fucking hell, Alex._

“Maybe handling all of these obligations will help me connect better with my peers.”

“I think we all know who’s the real multi-tasker of the group.”

“Alex,” John scolds under his breath as if he was a parent. “That was rude…”

“I need a drink,” the student mumbles before leaving the conversation abruptly. 

“Jesus Christ,” John curses under his breath. “Laf-”

“It’s fine.”

“I’m sorry.”

“You don’t have to apologize for his actions,” they smile weakly. 

“But I feel bad-”

“Go and enjoy the party,” Laf says, squeezing John’s arm before turning a corner and disappearing. Their shoulders hung low and John wants to curse again.

John finds Alex at the drink table, making a Pepsi and Vodka… Mostly vodka.

“I _thought_ we were here to support Laf,” John spits once the two are out of ear. His own words were dripping with sarcasm because _god,_ he was not in the mood for contradictions.

“We _are_ ,” Alex retorts, rolling his eyes so dramatically that they could’ve fallen out of their sockets. He then brings the red cup to his lips, tipping his head back and just… taking it all in. 

“Then what the hell was that?”

“What?” Alex responds, his voice raspy.

“Dude, c’mon… Just because you’re Mr. I Can Do a Million Things At Once, doesn’t mean you can act like a dick to our friends!”

Mr. I Can Do a Million Things At Once spins to meet John’s eyes. He squints and grimaces. He shakes his head before calmly stating, “Fuck you, John.”

Alex then shoves past his friend. He makes his way through the maze of the dorm, running down each staircase until his skin can feel the cold air outside. He blinks in frustration. _Don’t cry… **Please** don’t cry._

“Alex!” A voice suddenly shouts, meeting his ears. He looks past his shoulder to see John racing after him desperately. “Alex, wait!”

“Leave me alone, John!”

Alex picks up his speed. Fallen leaves crunch noisily beneath his feet and the world ahead of him was not a clear image. 

“Alex!”

“John, please,” he cries, the alcohol finally catching up to him. He stumbles slightly, the stars above him looking like white paint smeared across a canvas. John’s warm hands were miraculously there to steady him. He takes Alex in his arms, holding him close. 

Alex can feel the soft material of John’s shirt against his cheek and he can hear the rapid beating of his heart. He sighs, hot tears running down his face.

“I don’t hate them, I-I… I really don’t hate Lafayette,” Alex says. His words blur together. 

John steadies his companion, scanning Alex’s eyes for some type of insight until it finally _clicks._ “You wanted Head of House, didn’t you?”

Alex nods sadly. “I wanted to change things.”

“Honey,” John breathes. “You still can.”

“I’m nothing.”

“Stop that.”

“No one listens to me.”

“I do.”

“John-”

“Hey… I’m here, _listening_.” John states, his hands travelling from Alex’s shoulders up to his face. He cups Alex’s cheeks in his palms, his thumbs brushing the soft skin. “So what you didn’t get Head of House? You still have so many things to accomplish. I believe in you.”

“John,” the drunken student whines. “Don’t be dramatic.”

“I’m not!” John smiles. 

Alex groans and buries his head into John’s chest. “How are you real?” He chuckles. 

John gives his friend a confused look, tugging a loose strand of hair behind Alex’s ear. “What does that even mean?”

“I don’t know! I just… You always know what to say.”

John giggles and manages to pull Alex closer, who digs his fingers into John’s shoulder blade. _That question_ hung in the air excitedly, daring someone to say it and we all know that Alex was an advocate for taking risks. “Can I… Well, uhm… What I mean is-”

“Can you kiss me?”

He nods and John simply leans forward, pressing his lips to Alex’s. The two students desperately grab one another, immediately deepening the kiss and barely coming up for air. Alex feels light-headed and John feels as if this- _this_ Alex was perfect. Lips plump and inviting, fuck, it was like little sparks littered their mouths. 

Finally, John breaks the kiss to laugh into the October air, his breath following the sound. “Oh… my… _God.”_


End file.
